


Five Times Kissed

by MissChrisDaae



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsaofarendelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaofarendelle/gifts).



_**I.** _

The very first time he kisses her, she doesn’t kiss him back. Until now, there have only ever been the very formal kisses pressed to the back of her hand. This one, she can tell is filled with tenderness and love and it worries her to realize that he cares for her so deeply, especially in light of what she’s about to do.

So, she stands there, unmoving, unresponsive as gentle, cool lips press against hers, and when he pulls away, there is already a hint of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. “Forgive me, Prince,” she says quietly. “But I cannot do this. I will not ask you to marry a woman who cannot return your affections.” She pulls away, fleeing from him, and ashamed of her own cowardice. But Theoric was worth it, love was worth it, they had to be.

* * *

**_II._ **

This is the happiest moment of her life, her arms are flung tightly around his neck, kissing her  _husband_  with a fervor unlike anything she’s ever felt. She is wonderfully, blissfully in love with an incredible man… she pulls back for a moment and her eyes widen in horror as she takes in the man smiling at her. “ _Loki_ …” she mouths, her entire body freezing.

* * *

**_III._ **

She’s sitting in her bedroom at the country house, running a brush through her curls when she hears him enter, his boots making soft sounds on the stone floor. She stiffens slightly, not sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t that he would lightly take the brush from her hands and take over the task for her. His hands are very gentle, working through the knots easily, and she starts to relax against him.

For a few moments, they’re both silent, and then, somehow, she finds herself turning and gently pressing her lips against his, just for a instant. Soft. Hesitant. But trusting. She doesn’t love him yet, but she’s willing to try now. Frigga was right, this was as much her doing as his.

* * *

**_IV._ **

Somehow, she knows things have changed, and something is telling her that it isn’t just having to take on the regency. He won’t talk about what it was that was troubling him so deeply, but after centuries of marriage, she knows him too well. Before he departs to resolve things in Jötunheim, she pulls him aside in the hall, and kisses him desperately. “No matter what happens,” she whispers. “Please, come back safely to me.”

She spends the next day or so dealing with the boys, as Váli develops a fever. By the time she emerges from their rooms she’s met by all too familiar looks of pity as Frigga slowly takes her and the boys aside to explain why Loki will not be returning.

* * *

**_V.  
_ **

Frigga manages to find one night when it’s possible to sneak Sigyn down to the dungeons. She wishes she could bring the boys, but they’re too young, and they would only slow her down.

And she knows it’s for the better when she sees him. No child should ever see their father in a cage. She places a hand on the cell wall and summons every ounce of her seiðr, pouring it into conjuring a copy of herself, which wraps its arms around him and presses its phantom lips to his forehead as it begins to dissolve. She feels every instant of it, and she sinks down next to the cell, her body shaking with silent sobs.


End file.
